


The Movie Star and the Fashion Designer

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers Has Issues, movie star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Truth to be told, Steve Roger has never dreamed of being a movie star. Period. He just wanted to be an actor and got jobs but his destiny had decided another and more lucrative path.An important event will be coming soon and he needed new outfits for the whole week as suggested by his PR manager Natasha Romanov.He had already worked with so many fashion designers in the past but there was only one with whom he did not know what to expect.Tony Stark was a well-renowned fashion designer and one of the most gifted ever in this industry.It was a bit strange that both of them have never worked together due to their fame and reputation. The brown-haired man was even intrigued by “The Steve Rogers persona”.





	The Movie Star and the Fashion Designer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've written about this fandom. I'm not a Native English speaker by the way.  
> I decided to write about an alternative universe taking place in Hollywood and New York as well. 
> 
> The genius Tony Stark is one of the "hottest fashion designers" in the industry.  
> As for Steve, he's simply the biggest movie star in Hollywood.  
> And I want to explore their trait from the movies by mixing up with this alternate universe.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Truth be told, Steve Roger has never dreamed of being a movie star. Period. He just wanted to be an actor and land jobs, but his destiny had decided another and more lucrative path.

Today, he was known as the biggest movie star in the world. Everywhere the man went, the fans screamed his name to welcome him and get an autograph. He has never gotten used to it so far. Some adaptation later on, it was now part of his daily routine.

An important event will take place soon. His PR manager Natasha Romanovand suggested new outfits for that week .

He has already worked with so many fashion designers in the past few years. This time, they wanted something new to refresh his style. There was only one man with whom he hasn't worked with yet: Tony Stark

Tony Stark was a well-renowned fashion designer and one of the most gifted ever in the industry.

It was a bit strange that both of them have never worked together due to their fame and reputation. The brown-haired man was even intrigued by “The whole Steve Rogers persona”. He was used to work with famous actors and their _persona_ , but with the latter he did not know how to handle his degree of importance. Steve was just the definition of _Too Big To Fail_.

How to talk to him? To treat him? And mostly to dress him? And maybe having a business dinner together to get down to business?

Even though Tony got Steve’s portfolio he did not want to objectify him because of his naturally gorgeous predisposition. Remaining professional made him who he was today. 

One thing for sure, that man must be in love with his workout sesh, the designer thought. His muscles looked sculpted from beginning to end, complimenting his already beautiful frame that graced him as a true beautiful piece of work: A King.

After many thoughts about the outfits he will present to Steve's PR, Natasha, he booked an appointment pretty soon starting next week. The event was around the corner so if needed he will make some adjustments to the outfits.

*

“Steve”, Natasha said. He was still asleep and dreaming about whatsoever.

“Steve!”, she emphasized the second time. And he kind of opened slightly his eyes to see the shutters of his windows were still closed, preventing the sun to disturb him.

What time was it? Not too late, he hoped.

Anyway, it was Saturday and he got a day off from all his commitments.

A few minutes later, Natasha knocked on his door, Steve making her wait as usual.

“Finally! Hurry up Steve we need to work on something very important!” she explained, adding a teasing smile.

He knew that smile didn’t mean any _good._

He headed towards his bathroom and proceeded with the brushing of his teeth, following a hot shower, which cooled himself down. Yesterday, that workout session had been pretty much intense: running, push-ups, heavy weight liftings and so on. This was not the first time he did it but still, who really liked to workout for fun almost every day? No one.

It was like his therapy session. Getting a lot on his mind, the least to say was that he needed to think about something else but Bucky.

James Buchanan Barnes as known as Bucky used to be his boyfriend. They dated for years. The worst was the fact that it had been a long term relationship that ended pretty much badly.

The biggest hurdle was the non-commitment of Steve. He did not want to get married with him. He just thought that something was off about their relationship. The attraction faded a long time ago. They both knew it but stayed together. He felt like Bucky was not the one for him despite their strong bond and love. They were both different but this was not the last straw on their relationship.

The past few months, Steve got more and more distant: going out all the time with his friends and so on without including Bucky in his crew.

The inevitable happened: Bucky got mad and just cheated on Steve.

It was as if Steve had been waiting for years that _false misstep_ in their relationship to get a real reason to break up everything overnight.

He knew that it was such a selfish move because he was definitely the one responsible for Bucky’s attitude. Not that cheating on someone was the right thing to do but anybody could have understood Bucky’s action and fair resentment.

The thing that they should have done: talking and trying to rekindle their already broken relationship. However, Steve did not want to try anything. He was just done with everything related to Bucky. He needed something new and fresh maybe a fancy mind. Someone definitely extroverted to the core and fun to hang out with.

Actually, the actor just wanted to have fun in his life for once.

*

“ ‘k I’m here Nat” Steve said while going down the stairs of his Beverly Hills villa.

“So how are you feeling today? I got the hint that that workout sesh must have been painful yesterday” “Yeah… I’m a bit worn out today. Don’t know what’s happening to me. Don’t really feel good.” “I think you need some vacation and to think about something else: maybe why not going to Mexico, Bahamas or even better Australia?!” She tasted the water. She knew how complicated Steve could be sometimes.

“To stay away from the Hollywood circus?” he raised his left eyebrow. “Yeah! I do think that you’re burning out. Man you’re working way too much. You need a real time off.” “Actually, I’ve been thinking to slow down a lil bit because guess what I broke up with Buck as you know but I’m still not over him. Not in a way you might think but dude annoys me to the bits. Damn…”

“I got it Steve. Anyway, let’s get down to work. I got an e-mail from Tony Stark”

Steve’s interest got stimulated right away.

“About that proposal to dress me that week?” He asked with a bit of a reserve. “Yeah and he’s accepted!”

“But ain’t he busy? Because he got a lot of clients and celebrities to satisfy besides me.” “True! But he has never worked with you so this is the right moment for him to do so”.

“Steve Rogers dressed by Tony Stark. Dude is a real genius. I mean his design. His taste. Everything is awesome.”

“Where does he live?” “New York! Brooklyn Babe!” He grinned. He might be living in LA nowadays but Steve was still fond of his hometown. When he had time, he always tried to visit his relatives who were still living around.

“Isn’t it called the Stark Tower or whatever?” “I think so” “Why I’m paying you every month and you don’t even know this information?!” He joked. “I know that you’re investing a lot of money on me every month but promise what I’m about to present you will be the highlight of your day.”

“Ok lemme see then!” Steve added.

*

2 hours later, they almost have seen every blueprint and design. And the movie star was impressed by the work of the fashion designer. It was fresh, sexy, casual and so Steve Rogers style.

He must have studied his fashion style pretty well.

“My go-to sunglasses with be the black or dark green aviator ones. It’d look very sexy on you. And the ladies will hit on you.” Steve’s smile faded right away.

He did not like to talk a lot about his sexuality because well he has dated women and men. But only women publicly. For the moment being, he did not want to assume any relationship with a man publicly. Even with Bucky, they had kept things under the wraps. And for so many years, people wondered whether he was dating. Of course, from time to time he was seen with some random ladies on night out but still, they were not his official girlfriends.

Whenever the question was asked during any interview, he would always answer that he was casually dating but the most important thing was his movie career.

It has convinced few people because he was Steve Fucking Rogers and anybody would love to date him. So why those casual dates though? Then, some rumors spread over the internet about his taste for men as well.

An unknown source talked about how Steve would date girls and boys back in high school.

He did not appreciate that invasion of privacy but this was part of the business. People would always speak on his behalf without his permission.

His PR management tried really hard to work on the narrative of being totally focused on his career. And it has pretty much worked so far so good.

He was not scared of Bucky because he could be anything but not a fame or money-whore and Steve will always be grateful for that even though he had been a jerk with him by breaking up their relationship on _Bucky’s unfaithfulness_.

Steve could be so cruel.


End file.
